The Lion King
The Lion King is a UK VHS release by Disney Videos on 18th September 1995. It got re-released as a "Special Widescreen Edition" by Disney Videos on 13th May 1996. Description From the magnificent musical opening over breathtaking African plains to its electrifying finale, THE LION KING triumphs as animation's greatest achievement! Disney's masterpiece tells the incredible story of the love between a proud lion ruler, Mufasa and his son, Simba - a naive and curious cub who must struggle to find his place in nature's great "circle of life"! Befriended by a host of warmhearted characters, Simba experiences some of life's most glorious moments and toughest challenges. But before he can take his rightful place as ruler of the Pride Lands, Simba must overcome great fear and adversity - climaxed by a blazing battle with his evil and greedy uncle, Scar! This 1995 OSCAR® winner features music (including Best original Song) by Elton John and lyricist Tim Rice and score by Hans Zimmer. This Disney epic reigns supreme with warmth and emotion, rip-roaring humour and stunning animation! Cast * Simba (voiced by Jonathan Taylor Thomas as a cub and by Matthew Broderick as an adult; singing voices provided by Jason Weaver as a cub, Evan Saucedo in "The Morning Report", and Joseph Williams as an adult) is the main protagonist of the film and the son of Mufasa and Sarabi. After defeating his uncle Scar, he becomes the new king of the Pride Lands. * Nala (voiced by Niketa Calame as a cub and by Moira Kelly as an adult) is Simba's childhood friend and intended mate. She is the deuteragonist of the film. * Scar (voiced by Jeremy Irons, with part of his singing done by Jim Cummings), the film's main antagonist, is Mufasa's jealous and scheming younger brother and Simba's uncle who desires the throne and obtains it by killing Mufasa and exiling Simba. After being overthrown by Simba (literally), he gets eaten alive by the hyenas. * Mufasa (voiced by James Earl Jones) is the King of the Pride Lands, Sarabi's mate and Simba's father. Eventually, he gets killed by his younger brother Scar by being thrown off a cliff and getting trampled by a wildebeest stampede. Later, he is reincarnated as a ghost and still watches over Simba. * Timon and Pumbaa (voiced by Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella respectively) are the comical meerkat and warthog duo who live under the philosophy of "Hakuna Matata". They become Simba's provisional guardians during his exile. They are the tritagonists and comic relief of the film. * Rafiki (voiced by Robert Guillaume) is a wise mandrill who is responsible for presenting the newborn prince of the lions at Pride Rock for all to see and act like a "shaman" for the pride. * Zazu (voiced by Rowan Atkinson, with Jeff Bennett providing his singing in "The Morning Report") is a loyal hornbill who serves as Mufasa's majordomo. * Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (voiced by Whoopi Goldberg, Cheech Marin, and Jim Cummings respectively) are a trio of villainous spotted hyenas who are Scar's henchmen. They serve as the secondary antagonists of the film. At the end of the film they kill Scar after he betrays them. * Sarabi (voiced by Madge Sinclair) is Mufasa's mate, Simba's mother and the leader of the lionesses. * Sarafina (voiced by Zoe Leader) is Nala's mother. Her name is given only in the end credits of the film. Credits Trailers and info Opening # Video Piracy Warning (The Lion King Video Cassette) # Pocahontas (Behind the Scenes) (Coming to a Cinema Near You) # The Fox and the Hound (Coming Soon to Video) # Pinocchio (Available to Own on Video) # Disney's Animated Storybook: The Lion King (Coming Soon) # Space Mountain (at Disneyland Paris) (1995) Closing # The Aristocats (Now Available) # Disney Videos 1995 (Aladdin's Arabian Adventures, Winnie the Pooh Videos, Disney's Sing-Along Songs, and The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures) # Walt Disney Classics (1995) - Mary Poppins, Alice in Wonderland, Dumbo, Robin Hood, and The Sword in the Stone Category:UK VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:The Lion King Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 18th September 1995 Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 13th May 1996 Category:1996 VHS Releases